magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Golemancy
Making A Golem A golem has three major components: It's Body, Mind and Source. All are required for a golem's animation. Simply casting a spell will not automatically give the player a golem to control. The Body A golem's body is its most essential component. This defines who and what it is, and, for the most part, what skills it enters game with. No matter the intended spell, a golem's body can only be made from a number of materials (which may grow or shrink pending plot and logistics discussions). Generally, these materials fall into one of three categories: Wood, Stone and Metal. A golem body can be acquired through purchase, which costs ten gold for a wood golem's body, or twenty gold for a Stone or Metal body. The bodies also have different levels of durability based on their material. The Mind By default, the golem body is programmed with a basic "defend" routine, which will try to keep its creator, or the creature with its Link Object, from dying. It does not know or care about a creature's intent, but does understand a threatening posture. However, the golem's mind can be upgraded using various other spells. These spells stick around until the golem becomes un-animated, at which point, all spells with type "Enchant" are dispelled from the body. (Note: these spells are dispelled when the golem is destroyed, only when the animate spell ends) A few useful spells are: Link Golem, which links the golem to a small object, called the Link Object, through which the golem can be upgraded on-the-fly; Gilding, which adds enchantment slots to the golem body (essential for adding more than one enchant); and Enlighten Golem, which allows the golem to recieve commands directly. The Source A golem's Source of life is, most often, its creator. An enchanter who casts the lowest-level animate spell will create a simple golem with only its weapon skill. However, a golem's source can be defined at higher levels by using an Elemental or Ideal essence in its construction and animation. This, along with the caster's own power, can give the golem extra abilities and even magic. (To answer the burning question in everyone's mind: No, you cannot have a permanency'd golem. We don't have the NPCs necessary. Your golem body will never expire without extraordinary provocation, though.) Taking Control of Your Golem Congratulations on creating your first golem. Assuming you are a caster of less-than-fifteenth circle, you are probably wondering why the golem is just standing there with its weapon raised (hopefully not at you!). Well, without Enlightening the golem, it only has enough knowlege within it to know how to defend you. It can detect threats, mostly, and will not hesitate to throw itself into dangerous and fatal situations so you don't have to. Sadly, this may mean the end of your golem if you are not careful. But, there is something you can do! Firstly, if you have the spell, put Indestructibility on the golem. It will take away that nasty business with Crumble and Disintegrate. Secondly, consider using Create Magical Object on it, so that it can use a spell in combat. If you give it Heal to Golem, it will heal itself. Now, if the golem is still staring at you and you HAVE enlightened it, well, then, give it a simple command, like "Go over there." Simple commands work best in the beginning, and will help you and your golem find a nice balance between commands and defense.